Now and Forever
by bucketfullofmilk
Summary: After years of being apart, Kaname and Yuuki can finally be together. Oneshot. Songfic. Read AN for setting and a few important details. :


AN:

Hello minna! :) As I'm still working on Forgotten's next chapter, here is a Vampire Knight fiction for you :) I instantly thought of Kaname and Yuuki when I was listening to this song. There's another song stuck in my head for Yuuki and Zero though.

The setting in this story is probably late 1700s to early 1800s. Also, the pair might seem to cry a lot in this fic, but I thought it seemed necessary :P Anyway, Kaname seems a bit OOC here, don't throw daggers! :)

**Also, this is a songfic done to Christina Perri's A Thousand Years. It's a really great song and I encourage that you have it on loop while you read this story. :)**

Tell me what you guys think. R and R. :)

Ja ne! ^^

* * *

The sky was clear and the air was crisp and clean. The port was as busy as it always was. Ships were being loaded and unloaded, cargo transported all around him. His hands kept at his sides as he looked for her ship. He paused momentarily as a small boy ran past him, apparently chasing something. He continued his search until he came across an old but sturdy looking ship; its dark masts standing proud as it contrasted with the white sails that beat against the wind. He found a wall that faced the ship and leaned against it, arms crossed over his chest as he waited.

His face betrayed nothing – still blank and expressionless as ever. Inside however, he was more than anxious. It took him all his strength to keep him from searching the ship. What was taking so long? After a few more minutes, the crewmen finally seemed to finish docking.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer

Kaname watched as a figure emerged from the lower deck of the boat. He stood silently as he watched her walk down the makeshift staircase. Her hair that had grown past her waist was still as straight as ever. The wind, breezing ever so slightly blew gently at her hair. She used a hand to tuck the strands behind her ear. Yuuki inhaled deeply; the smell of the sea both calming and frightening her.

_It was here that we were separated. How many years has it been? _She closed her eyes and allowed the memories of the past to invade her memories.

_Why were they being chased? She didn't understand. Her mother and father had stayed back at their mansion, instructing both Kaname and her to run and not look back. She was afraid, very afraid._

_She gripped Kaname's shirt tighter, as she leaned against his chest even closer. Her eyes were shut tightly, struggling to breath as Kaname was going at an amazing speed. He held her to his chest as he ran, ran from all the people who wanted to harm her, who wanted to separate them._

_All too suddenly he stopped running and Yuuki felt Kaname let go of her as he gently let her feet touch the ground. Her brown eyes grew wide when she saw her brother suddenly bow down._

"_Cross-san, please protect her." _

_Yuuki turned and saw a man smiling sadly at her. He had straw-coloured hair that was tied in a ponytail and had a sword slung over his shoulder. _

"_Nii-san wha-" Yuuki stopped speaking when she saw Kaname's retreating form._

"_Onii-sama!" Yuuki shouted as she ran to Kaname, reaching him and hugging his leg desperately._

"_Please don't leave Onii-sama. Please." Yuuki pleaded as tears flowed from her shut eyes. Kaname kneeled in front of her, hugging her gently._

"_We will be together again someday soon, my dear Yuuki." Kaname felt his chest tighten with pain and he hugged her tighter. He closed his eyes in anguish. What had they done to deserve this?_

_The sound of footsteps made him bolt to his feet. Cross Kaien wordlessly carried Yuuki on board the ship._

"_Damn it!" Kaname said as the ship's engines just started. Their perpetrators were nearing. _

"_Go!" Kaname shouted and could only watch Yuuki struggled to break free from Cross Kaien's hold. Finally, the ship started._

_"I will protect you, Yuuki." Kaname said as he watched their figures move away._

"_Onii-sama! Onii-sama! I'll come back for you!" Yuuki cried as she broke free from Kaien's hold and ran to the edge of the ship._

"_Onii-samaaaaaaaaaaa!" Yuuki cried once more as she dropped to her knees, her small hands going up to her face as she struggled to control her sobs. Cross Kaien enveloped her small frame in a hug. _

_Back on land, Kaname was already fighting with multiple vampires, some even noble._

"_I'll wait for you, __Yuuki__." Kaname promised as he sped once more into the sea of vampires, eyes flaming red as he finished wretched vampire after vampire._

"_I'll wait forever."_

Kaname started walking to the woman, not taking his eyes off of her for one second. She was still oblivious to his presence and had her back turned against him as she waited for her luggage and the chairman.

Finally, the chairman emerged with their suitcases in hand.

"Chairman, let's go!" Yuuki said as she hurried the chairman.

"Otoosan!" Cross said as he smiled at his adoptive daughter. He was at the top of the makeshift wooden stairs when his gaze fell on a familiar face. He stopped, causing Yuuki to look over at the direction he was staring. She froze.

"_Is it really…" _Yuuki said to herself, her hands going up to cover her slightly parted mouth. Instantly tears clouded her vision. How many years has it been? Ten? Twenty? Yuuki dried her eyes to find him walking towards her. It was too slow.

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

"Onii-sama!" Yuuki cried as she ran towards him, slamming into him with all her might. Kaname stood still, unsure of what to do.

"Onii-sama! Onii-sama!" Yuuki continued to cry as she buried her face against his chest, inevitably soaking Kaname's shirt.

Kaname closed his eyes and wrapped her with his body. His left hand cradled the back of her head as his right hugged her impossibly closer.

"Yuuki…" He said as he let his guard down; letting his emotions to show on his face.

_Hurt. Fear. Longing._

_Love._

Kaname inhaled Yuuki's scent – nothing had changed. She still smelled of Vanilla. He sighed deeply. In all honesty, he was relieved. He was so scared that she might have become an entirely different person, that she might not be the Yuuki he knew anymore.

He was so afraid of the possibility that he wouldn't be able to see her again, that he wouldn't be able to keep his promise. His eyes remained close as he held her longer. When Yuuki's cried had calmed, he looked into her eyes.

Deep brown eyes that shown with love – for him. His hand gently held her cheek, thumb wiping away her tears. He didn't bother stopping himself when he felt himself cry, a hundred emotions running through him.

_The curtains were drawn and Kaname sat alone by his desk, reading the latest report that Ichijo had given him._

_It had been six years since Yuuki left and yet there were still so many people after them. Both Hunter and Council members were after her._

_Kaname's hands fisted as he read on further. The Council had convinced yet another clan of nobles to join them in the hunt for Yuuki Kuran, who the Council believed to be a danger to both the human and vampire world. _

_Kaname sneered. They could care less about the vampire world and even lesser about the humans. He knew they were only after the power that Yuuki had, being the prophesied princess._

_Kaname ripped the paper and threw it into the bin, hastily reaching for the letter from Cross Kaien. For a moment he hesitated, but opened it with a swift tear._

_His eyes darkened as he read the content of the letter. He stood up and punched the wall, making a big hole._

"_Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" Kaname said as he threw the chair across the room. His anger flared and several windows broke. _

"_Damn it." Kaname said as he slid to the ground._

_In the letter, Cross Kaien wrote that Yuuki was almost captured in the academy she was studying at. Thus Cross informed him of his decision to put up his own school to ensure Yuuki's safety. He wrote requesting Kaname to tell some of the Vampire he trusted to help him establish a school there._

_Yuuki had escaped safely but as a result endured a couple of broken ribs. She had fallen over a balcony when she was struggling with her attackers._

_He was useless. It had been so long yet he still could not protect her._

_His hand covered his face as he growled in frustration._

_It was so hard._

_He needed her, wanted her to be there with him._

_But the people chasing them made it near impossible._

_Living without her was so hard. She was his light, his reason for living._

_He closed his eyes and all his work finally caught up with him._

_He drifted off to sleep, thinking of Yuuki; wondering if he will ever be able to see her again._

"Yuuki…" Kaname said once again. She leaned into his hand and took hold of it with both of her hands, drawing it to her lips and kissing his open palm.

"Onii-sama…" Yuuki breathed.

She was beautiful. Over the years, she had grown into the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was not striking like most beautiful women were, but rather she had a pure, untainted gaze that bore right through him.

"Finally."

Kaname said as he once again hugged her, closing his eyes as he let his tears flow freely. He still couldn't believe that they were now finally together; after all the years he had spent eliminating every single threat she was finally home. She was finally here with him – he was finally holding her.

* * *

_Yuuki was walking from her last class to her dormitory. It was almost evening but she had a long night ahead of her._

_She was nineteen now. She had been living in England for as long as she could remember… or at least wanted to._

_She didn't want to admit it, but she was slowly losing hope. All these years, she had worked hard because one day she believed that she would be reunited again with Kaname. _

_As more days turned to months and months turned to years however, she could not help but feel hollow. She wanted to see him so much. There were times her chest hurt too much that she wanted to die, hating herself for not being strong enough._

_She knew Kaname had spent all his life protecting her, yet she could do nothing but wait. She felt useless. She looked up and gazed at the moon. _

_I have to become stronger. She told herself and continued walking to her dorm, hurrying to change into her training clothes._

_Thanks to all the time she had, she was now more or less able to control her powers. Still, she had to practice every night and Cross Kaien was willing to help her._

_She tied her hair as she looked at her reflection in the mirror._

_She would come home soon, no matter what it took._

"Yuuuukkiii! Where are you?" The chairman called out, looking for Yuuki, careful not to stain the dress in his hands.

"In here." Yuuki answered, her hands trailing the glass frame of an old picture.

"What are you doing Yuuki? You have to prepare!" The chairman said as he flustered around her, fetching her sandals and arranging the jewellery she was to wear on the bed.

"I know. I'm just thinking.." Yuuki said as she continued to stare at the picture. The chairman stopped when he noticed what she was looking at. He let a small smile grace his lips and placed a hand on Yuuki's shoulder.

"They must be happy right now. Seeing the woman you have become and the man Kaname has turned into must bring them utmost joy." The chairman said as he kneeled in front of his adoptive daughter.

"I think nothing would make them even happier than seeing you and Kaname finally become one." The chairman said, oblivious to the underlying meaning the statement had and earned a smack on the head from Yuuki who was blushing beat red.

"Ohhh since when did my daughter have such lewd thoughts? I was just talking about you marriage." The chairman teased Yuuki, dodging several more of her blows.

"Urusaaaaaiii!" Yuuki said as she sat down before her dresser. She huffed but smiled nonetheless.

"Okay okay." The chairman laughed a bit too, walking over to his daughter who sat nervously.

"You are going to be the most beautiful bride ever, Yuuki." Cross Kaien smiled at his daughter as he helped her get ready.

* * *

_Yuuki breathed heavily as she dodged a few more attacks. She had been training the whole day and her stamina was starting to weaken._

_She ducked as her opponent aimed a kick at her arm and got hold of the heel, twisting it and dismounting the opponent. From the corner of her eyes she saw knives coming at her and she made each one burst without even looking at them. _

"_That is enough." Cross Kaien's voice called out and Yuuki's opponent stood up and bowed, taking his leave. Yuuki stared at the chairman, wondering why he was here. It was her free day, meaning she could do whatever she wanted today , which obviously meant that she'd be practicing the whole day._

"_Why don't you go out and have fun Yuuki?" The chairman asked as he watched her pulverize a whole line of blocks with a flick of the wrist._

_Yuuki suddenly felt irritated._

"_How can I go have fun when Kaname is out there fight for me? I can't even do anything!" Yuuki shouted, the lights inside the dojo bursting as her temper rose._

"_You have been practising enough." The chairman said trying to convince her to rest._

"_No! It's not enough! It will never be! Until I can't see Onii-sama, I know it's not enough!" Yuuki wailed as her hands covered her ears, not wanting to hear what else the chairman had to say._

_The chairman looked defeated as he watched Yuuki stop crying and stand up, resuming her training again despite the lack of lighting._

_Two figures sped by him and into the dojo. "Vampires!" Cross Kaien shouted and Yuuki turned just in time to see both figures rushing towards her._

_She had no time to feel afraid and instead attacked immediately, she stretched her hand over to the direction of the fountain by the garden and instantly sent water over to the two figures; the pressure of the water breaking several of their bones and knocking them unconscious._

_She started in shock at what she had done and slid to the ground, her knees hitting the floor. The rush of adrenaline had ended and she felt the fear creeping over her. The chairman rushed over to her immediately._

"_Yuuki! Are you alright?" Yuuki nodded wordlessly, still taking in what had happened – what she had just done._

_The chairman looked over at the unconscious figures and sighed deeply. Relief flooded him as he realized that Yuuki hadn't killed them; she was perfectly able to control her powers. Deep in his heart, somehow that Kaien hoped that she would never have to kill anyone and realized that she probably never could, despite her powers. Yuuki's heart was too gentle and pure for that._

"_You are ready." He said as he patted her head, smiling at the shock but happy expression on her face._

* * *

Kaname waited anxiously at the end of the aisle. He was uncharacteristically fidgeting with his cuffs, adjusting his necktie every-so-often.

In front of him a few people were seated.

Aidou, Akatsuki and the rest of his loyal friends were seated in the pews, also waiting.

Ichijo shot Kaname an amused glance. He was standing beside him dressed in a black suit while Kaname was dressed in an off-white tux.

"Afraid she's having cold feet?" Ichijo teased, earning a glare from Kaname but nothing else. He was too nervous to even tell his best friend off.

"They're here!" Aidou said excitedly, making Kaname look up from staring at the red carpet.

His breathing stopped.

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

In front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. How many times had he thought this? It didn't matter. To him, Yuuki was everything. Everything he could every hope for.

He watched as she gave her arm to Cross Kaien who was walking her down the aisle.

She was slowly making her way to him, face covered by a thin veil but not obscuring her perfect face. Her brown, full hair cascaded down her back, framing her face perfectly. Her eyes locked onto him and he froze.

She was crying, but smiling her sweet, heartfelt smile at him.

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

Yuuki felt overwhelmed. As she looked at Kaname, dressed magnificently, waiting for her at the end of the aisle, she felt as if her heart would burst. She felt all the love she had for him swell and she couldn't take it anymore. She cried, not caring if it ruined her makeup.

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

Kaname's heart wretched at the sight of her. After years and years of waiting, they were finally here. He decided he couldn't wait anymore and ran to meet her halfway, ignoring Ichijo's calls.

One step closer  
One step closer

He reached her in seconds and Yuuki let go of the chairman's arm, not forgetting to kiss her adoptive father tenderly on the cheek. The chairman smiled wistfully and looked at Kaname.

"Impatient are we?" The chairman tease but squeaked when he saw the glare Kaname gave him. Kaname chuckled a bit and walked over to Cross Kaien's side, bowing deeply like he did so many years back.

"Thank you, Cross-san. Thank you so much." Kaname said as he continued to bow and closed his eyes tightly, he too overwhelmed by his emotions, had started feeling tears leaving his tightly shut eyes.

The chairman put a hand on Kaname's shoulder, signalling for him to stand up. He took a hold of Yuuki's right hand and placed it gently in Kaname's hold.

He smiled wordlessly as he walked over to his spot in the front pew, leaving Kaname and Yuuki alone at the center of the aisle.

"We're finally here." Yuuki said as she was able to laugh a bit. Her freehand scratching the back of her nape, as she smiled shyly.

Yuuki had to fight her urge to duck as Kaname's face drew closer until their lips were inches apart.

"Oy Kaname, save it for the ceremony!" Ichijo called out and a window broke.

"Oops. Gomen, carry one." Ichijo said as he smiled cheekily, beckoning them with his hands.

Yuuki let out a laugh. As cliché as it sounded, it was music to Kaname's ears.

She gripped her brother's hand tighter.

"Let's go, Kaname." Kaname jerked his head in shock. Yuuki calling him by his first name surprised him too much that _Kaname, _blushed deep red. He looked away in embarrassment.

Yuuki smiled and gingerly placed a hand on his cheek, gently facing him to her. She leaned in and planted a soft kiss right at the side of his lips. She faintly smirked when she saw how wide Kaname's eyes had become, a hand of his shooting up and touching the area she had just kissed.

He looked at her, still shocked beyond words and Yuuki once again gripped his hand tightly.

Kaname allowed Yuuki to lead him towards the aisle, his free hand still touching the side of his lips. They reached the altar and Yuuki looked at him with all the love she could muster.

Finally recovered, Kaname smiled back at Yuuki and leaned in to plant a kiss on her forehead, making himself blush all over again. Yuuki giggled at how cute he was acting, and Kaname could not help but sigh in annoyance at how he was acting. He was acting like a school boy. All his attention was focused on the person beside him.

He didn't even hear the preacher. All of him was drawn to the person he loved, who never let go of his hand and every now and then gave it a squeeze.

Yuuki felt a bit guilty that she wasn't paying any heed to the priest. Her heart was pounding so loudly she was almost sure Kaname and everyone else could hear it beat rapidly.

Only when the priest reached the vows did the two finally listen.

"Do you Yuuki Kuran promise to love and cherish Kaname Kuran, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Yuuki said as she gazed upon Kaname's face, her heart, if possible beating more quickly as she thought of just how much she loved the man in front of her.

The priest turned to Kaname and was about to speak when Kaname raised his hand. The preacher looked confusedly at him but complied nonetheless.

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

"Yuuki." Kaname said as he drew her closer. He stared at her unwaveringly

"I, Kuran Kaname promise to love you and only you with all of my heart. I will cherish you regardless of how you look, of what you become, of your flaws, of everything. I will love you for no other reason than because I do. I will treasure you now, forever – always. I love you, Yuuki."

Kaname looked into Yuuki's eyes for a few more moments. Her tears were once again threatening to fall.

Before they could however, he bent down and kissed her. He kissed her softly, as if she could break at any moment. He wrapped his arms around her as the world around them seemed to fade and only the two of them remained. He kissed her once more, more intensely, hoping with all his heart that his feelings were reaching her.

Yuuki's hands moved to cup his face.

"Kaname…" Yuuki sighed as they finally broke apart.

A rupture of applause and cheers erupted from the guests.

They both smiled joyously as they continued to gaze at each other's faces. They memorized every detail of the expression the other had.

The waiting was finally over. The years of sleepless nights and longing..

There was no one in their way now.

There were no more people who would separate them. They would always be together.

Eternity.

Now and forever.

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more


End file.
